reddeadfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Morgan
Arthur Morgan is the central character and main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2, Red Dead Redemption 3. History Background A young Arthur (right) with his two adoptive fathers, Hosea Matthews and Dutch van der Linde. Arthur Morgan was born in 1863 to Beatrice and Lyle Morgan. His mother died when he was very young, and his father was a petty criminal and outlaw, who was arrested for larceny in 1874 when Arthur was 11 years old and along with his younger sister's Nora Morgan, Yevette Morgan and Emily Morgan. At some point, Lyle was killed and Arthur witnessed it, donning his hat afterward. Around 1877, Arthur and his siblings was picked up by Dutch van der Linde and Hosea Matthews. Viewing him as a surrogate father figure, Arthur came to share Dutch's vision of a life lived free from the constraints of civilization and the rule of law, becoming one of the first members of the Van der Linde gang. At some point during his youth, Arthur met a girl named Mary Gillis and the two were deeply in love. However, Arthur's preference for a life of crime and the prevalent disapproval of Mary's family caused their relationship to fall through. At some point later, Arthur met and slept with a young waitress named Eliza, resulting in her becoming pregnant with their son, Isaac. Eliza knew what Arthur was, but accepted whatever support he offered to her and their son, as well as personal involvement in their lives. Arthur would visit Eliza and Isaac every few months and stay with them for days at a time. One day, Arthur arrived at their home and saw two crosses outside. Arthur knew immediately that they were both dead, and later learned that they were killed by robbers, all for ten dollars. The incident hardened Arthur ever since and he never truly coped with the pain, As he later saw his sisters leave the gang after they got married and went to live with there husbands and start there own family. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter After a botched ferry heist, Dutch and the gang are forced to flee Blackwater and attempt to cross the mountains west to evade law enforcement. Not long after relocating to Colter, Dutch and Arthur go looking for either John Marston or Micah Bell, who went scouting. Arthur and Dutch find Micah, who tells them of a homestead which appears to have a party going on inside. They stop at a homestead to ask for help, where they encounter members of the O'Driscoll Boys. After meeting them, a gunfight breaks out, which results in the deaths of the O'Driscolls. After looting the ranch, they encounter Sadie Adler, whose husband was killed by the enemy gang. Feeling bad for her, they bring her back to camp. Not long after returning, Arthur is asked by Abigail Roberts to find John Marston, who has gone missing. Arthur and Javier Escuella find John seriously wounded from being attacked by wolves, and bring him back to camp. The gang decides to attack the O'Driscoll camp, which is situated nearby according to an O'Driscoll they interrogated at the homestead. The gang attacks the camp, and after defeating them, find dynamite and information about a train belonging to Leviticus Cornwall that the O'Driscolls intended to rob. On their way back to Colter, they come across an O'Driscoll that they previously saw being reprimanded by Colm. Arthur volunteers to catch him and succeeds, with the O'Driscoll (whose name is Kieran) being imprisoned at the gang's camp and given no food. Arthur also ventures out with Charles Smith, to find some food. Charles gives Arthur a bow and tells him that he'll have to use it, due to the hand injury which Charles sustained during the failed ferry robbery. The two share a friendly conversation, discussing their history both in and outside of the gang, while Charles provides Arthur with some hunting tips. Arthur manages to take down two deer, and so he and Charles return to camp with enough food to last the gang for the next few days. In order to fund their escape from the mountains, Dutch has the gang rob the Cornwall train. However, the detonator that the gang planned to use fails, and so they have to chase after the train. Arthur, Lenny and Javier jump onto the train from above, although Javier falls off immediately and Lenny also slips, but manages to grasp onto the carriage. After Arthur helps him up, the two manage to fight their way through the train and slay most of the guards, before the rest of the gang arrives and finishes off the remaining few. The gang then use dynamite to enter the private car, where they manage to find some highly-valuable state bonds. Dutch then leaves Arthur to deal with the last three guards as he wishes, all of whom had surrendered; their fate is therefore left to the player. After dealing with them, Arthur rides back to Colter. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter After the thaw comes in, the gang leaves the mountains for a new location in The Heartlands, near the town of Valentine. Arthur goes to the saloon in Valentine, where he meets Javier, Charles, and later Bill. A bar fight breaks out after Bill drunkenly attacks someone after entering the saloon. After fighting off some men, Arthur eventually engages a huge, burly man named Tommy, who overpowers Arthur and throws him out the saloon window on to the muddy street outside. After a long fight, Arthur defeats him and beats him severely, stopping only when Thomas Downes pleads for him to do so. After the fight has ended, Arthur is called over by Dutch, where he meets Josiah Trelawny again. He learns that Sean MacGuire is alive, and they make plans to rescue him. Dutch sends Arthur to accompany Trelawny, Charles Smith and Javier Escuella in rescuing Sean. During the rescue attempt, Arthur takes part in the frontal assault along with Trelawny and Javier, while Charles scouts from a distance. After a bloody firefight with the bounty hunters, Sean is rescued and the gang members return to camp. Arthur also goes on a hunt for a "1000 pound bear" with Hosea, who gives Arthur a Raven Black Shire horse. The two set out to Grizzlies East to find the bear, although they stop at the stables in Valentine on the way, where Arthur purchases a different horse. After setting some bait, the two wait for the bear, who attacks them. Hosea thanks Arthur for saving his life and gives him a map of Legendary Animals. The two can either part ways or go back to camp together. Arthur can also interrogate the O'Driscoll that the gang captured in the mountains. Dutch calls Bill over to castrate Kieran with burning hot tongs if he doesn't reveal the location of Colm O'Driscoll. Kieran then says that he's at Six Point Cabin, and is accompanied there by Arthur, John, and Bill. Upon reaching the hideout, the trio stealthily take out some of the O'Driscolls, before a shootout eventually ensues. Arthur enters a cabin in the hope of finding Colm but is instead surprised by an O'Driscoll goon. Before Arthur can be killed, Kieran appears and fatally shoots the O'Driscoll, saving Arthur's life. Arthur then threatens him after Colm is not there, believing that he set them up. Kieran points out that he wouldn't have saved Arthur's life if that were the case and, with some more prompting from John and Bill, Kieran is allowed to stay with the gang. Arthur can also go buffalo hunting with Charles at some point during this chapter, and he can also rob the homestead of Chez Porter with Javier. At some point, Arthur will receive a letter from Mary Linton, who asks Arthur to meet her. After reading the letter, Arthur is told by Leopold Strauss that he needs to recover a debt from Thomas Downes, a rancher. Arthur goes to Downes Ranch and confronts Mr. Downes. Thomas says that he is destitute, prompting Arthur to beat him. Eventually, Thomas' wife Edith Downes arrives, saying that her husband is ill and they truly are destitute, leading to Arthur leaving the ranch. Arthur can meet Mary soon afterward, who tells him that her brother Jamie has been inducted into a batty cult known as the Chelonians. If Arthur agrees to help her, he will find Jamie with them near Cumberland Forest. Arthur scares them off and then chases the escaping Jamie, eventually catching him and shooting the gun out of his hand when he tries to kill himself, before returning him to Mary. After returning from a scouting mission, Lenny Summers tells Arthur and Dutch that Micah started a gunfight in Strawberry after getting drunk and subsequently killed two O'Driscolls, which led to his arrest. Before attending to Micah, Arthur brings Lenny to Valentine for a drink to calm his nerves, and both of them get very drunk. Once he has sobered up, Arthur heads for Strawberry to rescue Micah. The Sheriff refuses to release Micah, so Arthur breaks the bars on his cell and a firefight ensues, with Micah immediately killing his cellmate, who was an O'Driscoll. Arthur says to Micah that they need to leave immediately, but Micah refuses, saying he has something he has to do. The two are forced to kill almost every lawman in the town until at last Micah arrives at a house and knocks on the door, kills the man living there and his wife, and retrieves his prized revolvers from them. The two then flee on their horses and fight off the pursuing lawmen, after which Arthur berates Micah for his recklessness for the unnecessary violence and going back for the guns. Micah says that he won't return to Dutch until he does something to redeem himself - he asks Arthur to meet him somewhere nearby to carry out a robbery. He later witnesses 8 new members entering the camp as he notices that Sadie rushed over to one of them and hugs them as he gets to meet Sadie's younger sister Alexandra Adler and her gang, as he and Dutch welcome them into the gang as they throw a party to welcome the new members. Later John, who thinks they still need more money, talks to Arthur and tells him that he hears of a herd of sheep coming in. He tells Arthur to buy a sniper rifle and they ride up to a hill, shooting bullets at the feet of the ranch-hands. They flee, and Arthur corrals them to the auction. The man who runs the auction recognizes the sheep and says if they pay him twenty-five percent of all profits, he will keep his mouth shut. This sum falls to eighteen percent after John negotiates with him. Arthur and John then go to the nearby saloon, where they meet Strauss and Dutch. During the meeting, Leviticus Cornwall and his hired guns capture Strauss and John. Dutch and Arthur rescue them, before fighting their way out of the town back to camp. Realizing that they can't stay in the area, Dutch sends Arthur and Charles to investigate Dewberry Creek, a possible camp location suggested by Micah. Arthur and Charles instead discover a German mother and her children, with their father missing. Charles manages to trace the father to Clemens Point, where they fight off some bandits and free him. He soon notices a brand new green dress in Dutch's and Molly's tent as he asks Molly where she got it from and is told she didn't as someone wrote a note telling her that someone has got the dress for her as well as a new pocket mirror as she asks him to see if they are from Dutch, as he later finds out who they are from as he watches Sadie's sister going into the dress wagon which has come into Valentines as he sees her buying a Lucille Walking Suit, Royal Blue, Victorian Ladies Hat - Royal Blue and Ladies Spats - Silver Brocade as he watches her get back on her horse and rides back to the camp as he watches her wait for Dutch and Molly not to be in the tent as she gently places them on to the bed and walks out as he sees Molly walking back into the tent and notices them as she waves to Arthur as he later tells her who has been leaving the gifts as he sees Molly smiling for the first time as Dutch has been spending a lot of his time with Mary-Beth and few other females as he was told by John that Dutch got Theodosia Drummond pregnant with his daughter Beatrice Van Der Linde who he never got to meet as they had to leave after Theodosia found out about Dutch's life as she did not want her daughter to know who her father is just before he met Annabelle. Arthur returns him to his family while Charles returns to the others to divert the caravan to Clemens Point, a much better location for camp. Clemens Point Chapter After moving to the new camp location, Hosea, Arthur, and Dutch go out riding. They encounter Sheriff Leigh Gray, who has captured Trelawny due to him running an illegal gold prospecting operation. After Arthur recaptures a group of outlaws who escaped, Trelawny is released. In addition, Gray decides to deputize Arthur, Dutch, and Bill Williamson in order to crack down on a Lemoyne Raiders moonshine operation. With the help of Deputy Archibald MacGregor, the three gang members succeed in bringing down the moonshine operation, earning favor with the Sheriff. Dutch tells Arthur to go to Caliga Hall with Alexandra and James Collins III to gather more information about the Gray family. He ends up talking to Beau Gray, Sr, who asks him to go to Braithwaite Manor and deliver a letter to his secret lover, Penelope Braithwaite. After delivering the letter to her, she gives him one of her own back, to give to Beau. The letter will say that Penelope is planning on going to a women's suffrage rally. The news that Penelope is going to a women's suffrage rally alarms Beau, and he tells Arthur that her life is in danger, offering him money if he will help him save her. Arthur and Beau ride up to the carriage where the protesters will be riding in, and when they are unsuccessful in convincing her to leave, Arthur is tasked with driving the carriage to protect her. At Penelope's request, Arthur takes Beau away to save him from his cousins. Arthur is subsequently paid by Beau, before he then returns to camp. Dutch grows concerned over Trelawny's disappearance and sends Arthur and Charles to find him. They find the caravan he had been staying in, which has blood on the floor and signs that Trelawny had left in a hurry. The two track his trail to a small camp, where they discover some of his belongings. The pair are attacked by two bounty hunters at the camp, whom they promptly subdue. They interrogate one of the bounty hunters, who reveals that Trelawny is being held at a nearby farmhouse. The duo ride over and find him being escorted into a cabin by a few bounty hunters. They attack the bounty hunters, and they flee into the nearby tobacco field. The two venture into the field, and hunt down the remaining bounty hunters, before returning to Trelawny. He insists that he told them nothing, and they bring him back to camp safely. Later on, Arthur is asked by Uncle if he wants to join a stagecoach robbery. Along with Charles and Bill, Arthur accepts the offer. Unfortunately for them, the stagecoach turns out to be owned by Cornwall, who has hired a small army of private mercenaries to protect the stagecoach. After robbing the stagecoach, the gang members are forced to flee to a nearby barn, where they attempt to hide. The hired guns, however, find them and light the barn on fire while opening fire on them at the same time. The men are forced to fight their way out of the barn and into the forest, where they engage some of Cornwall's men in combat before escaping back to camp. Not long after, Lenny approaches Arthur and tells him that after talking to some of the black community in Rhodes, he has learned that the Lemoyne Raiders have a large store of military-grade weapons stockpiled. Arthur agrees to rob the raiders, and he and Lenny ride to where Lenny's contacts said to go to. The two men see a coach coming by, and they follow it at a safe distance before coming upon Shady Belle. The two attack the manor, and after eliminating the Lemoyne Raiders there, take the coach and drive it away. Some other raiders attempt to intercept them but are vanquished by the two. After getting back to camp, Arthur claims a Bolt Action Rifle from the stash as his own and says they will sell the rest to get some more cash for the camp. Arthur can also take part in various robberies with other gang members, such as robbing a homestead with Sean, robbing a stagecoach with Sean and Mary-Beth, and another stagecoach with Bill and Tilly. Aside from this, he can go fishing with Kieran at some point, and later with Javier. He watches Molly and Alexandra Almost immediately after returning, Bill and Karen Jones approach Lenny and Arthur and propose robbing the Valentine bank, which they have already collected information on. After a bit of prodding, he agrees, and the three ride to Valentine. Karen pretends to be either a lost girl or a harlot, and after confusing the guard, knocks him out. Arthur can then either place dynamite on the safes to blow the locks off, or silently crack them. On the way out, they are attacked by the law, but the four gang members succeed in fighting their way to safety. Afterward, Arthur rides to Downes Ranch, to get the money from Edith Downes that her husband owed. Category:Males Category:Outlaw Category:Bounty Hunter